Crygy
Summary of the Crygy Crygy's are crystals made of raw power scattered around the world, at random times throughout several days. Crygy's are a powerful item, that makes it hell for people to use. At first, nobody could tell how to use a crygy, they showed no power and no use. Most people used them as decorations, until one day, Alfred Newman, discovered that crygys had power beyond our imagination, he made his discovery while trying to break his own crygy. He then learned that once a crygy releases some power, it will try to combine with whatever it is closest to, in other words Crygy's became a tool for combining objects of all solid materials. Alfred went through many tests to try and figure what a Crygy is compatable combining with and what it's not compatible with. "Crygy's don't like to fuse with liquids, like water, magma, and any other liquid. They also will fuse multiple things together, such as a mailbox with a clock. It will also combine opposites like a furnace and a freezer. But there is a problem with fusing Crygy's, they don't like to be fused together, if you try it will react like a canon shooting in both directions, sending them flying hundreds of miles apart, destroying anything in it's way," Alfred Newman stated in a report of his research. Alfred had then continued his research, his next stage was trying to break a Crygy. After 4 months of trial, he then decided to put it on hold, being unable to make a scratch on it. He then begun working with a team to figure out more about what a crygy's limits are. Austin Fray, apart of Alfred's team, had discovered something interesting about Crygy's. Austin started research in what happens to objects that a crygy fuses with. When a Crygy fuses with an object it also gives it different data than it would normally have, it was discovered with a remote for a door. The remote had three buttons and what would happen, is that if one was pressed it would flash a light that could cook flesh, and meat, and burn other materials like paper. It produced I heat not much stronger than a campfire. When combined with an object it seemed to change the data of the object, rendering it to do different things. It was a great discovery but revealed how dangerous it was, the data that it had changed ended up using a deal of the crygy's power, and when used to much it would explode. Whenever it would explode it seemed to be an overheating feature, too much use of the Crygy would make it explode, the explosions size would be depending on the object it was combined with, but even small objects, the size of a pen would resolve in an explosion about the radius of 4,500 square feet. For many hundreds of years the use of crygy was risky, the fear of explosions made use of it scary to anyone. Finally, in the year 786, a new system was introduced, called the cooldown system. The cooldown system made it so people could use Crygy's again, the system was discovered by a 9 year old kid surprisingly. Later Crygy's were used alot more often, by the armies and of the Kingdoms and people in general. Quite a few years ago Artifical Crygys were also made, they were not that close to Crygys, their power was more limited and they would explode faster making the invention of the cooldown system an incredible discovery. It had been common knowledge that you coudln't use two Crygy's at once, but it was discovered that you could use one Raw Crygy and one Artificial Crygy at the same time. But you still can't fuse them togther. Geistimal's In the year 666, a German researcher started to do human experimentation. He would fuse animals with humans, but he also did animals with animals. The products of his experimentation was human animal hybids, such as werewolves, vampires, and other fantasy creatures for this world. The scientist called these creatures "Geistimals," A combination of the german word for spirit, Geist, and the word for animal in human, Animal. He called these half breeds Geistimal's because he combined the animal with them he thought would be there spirit animal. Shortly after the human experimentation, the rejects, the animals with human aspects instead of humans with animal aspects had begun breeding, and resulted in many different types of species. The humans with the animal aspects sadly could not repopulate, due to matters of drastically fused biology. Origionally only the German researcher new how to do the human fusing, but a few of his subjects that kept their minds had remembered how it was done, and began doing it in secret and teaching a few of the bright side successors. Quite a few new races were made do to corrected biology breeding, and are now accepted everywhere, due to a world wide peace tready in the year 704. Raw, Elemental, & Artificial Crygy's As knowledge that Crygy's are powerful objects that can be used for various things, it is also known that there is 3 types of Crygy's; *Raw Crygy : A limitless crygy used for affecting objects. Has a blue glow. *Elemental Crygy : A limitless crygy used for making objects use effects. Has a red glow. *Artificial Crygy : A crygy that can be used up fast thats used for affecting objects. Has a green glow.